1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular gang jack connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments:
Double deck multi-port modular jacks have been widely used by networking product manufacturers for specific needs where operative space is restricted. However, the overall requirement of double deck gang jack in the market place is small compared with single deck gang jack, for the double deck product is more costly than single deck product in addition to users actual needs in product application. It is because conventional double deck gang jacks in the market place use a one piece double deck housing, in which large amount of plastic material has restricted its productivity in molding process and flexibility to expand to any customized product length in a production mold. There is a need, therefore, for a way to stock existing single deck gang jack to a double deck configuration, so that it becomes possible and easier to fulfill various needs with customized product length in an economical manner.